I just want you to understand
by Kitten paw team
Summary: Wild relationship between two Hedas.
1. Chapter 1

It passed a few days from moment when Clarke left Camp Jaha. In her memories she was still coming back to moment when she with only one move of her hand sentenced hundreds of innocent people to death. Images of dead bodies lying next to each other in one big human mosaic always flashing in front of her eyes and she wasn´t strong enough to fight them anymore.

Only thing that kept her sane and forced her to survive was though of revenge. Clarke wasn´t the one who betrayed her allies. If just Lexa stuck with plan, if in that moment she would thought about fate of Clarke´s friends, if she just knew how much taking the deal hurt Clarke maybe they would be fighting Mountain Men side by side and everything would be different. All of that innocent children could be alive even Maya could be alive.

It was second night which Clarke was spending around one of the Trikru villages waiting for moment when Lexa finally leave it.

The moon slowly replaced sun and stars started coming out on sky. Clarke just tried to start a fire in her little camp. When suddenly Clarke heard loud cries in the direction of village, she turned to see what is happening. What she saw was terrible. Behind the trees she could see cloud of smoke.

Only thing that she could thought about in that moment was Lexa. Despite of hatter she felt for Lexa and she couldn´t ignore the urge to make sure that Lexa is alive.

Clarke started running in direction of smoke. The fire was far worse than she imagined. Rooftops in village were all in flames. There was group of people with buckets full of water. Everyone was trying to extinguish fire. There was chaos and panic. People were running from house to house and looking for their family members and beloved or tried to save their property before it will be completely in flames.

Clarke was standing in front of main gate into the city. People were running around her to get as far away from flames as it was possible. One of the running women run into Clarke and she fell on the ground. Unfortunately, she fell really bad on her head.

While she was trying to get up, Clarke saw Lexa in the group of people who were fighting with fire. Her heart went wild and she decided to get a little away until situation calm down.

Thankfully a little later rain started so just a little part of houses burned down. It was like Mother of Nature itself heard out prayers from citizens of village.

After another few hours, Clarke noticed Lexa coming from village to forest completely alone. Clarke waited a few minutes to keep some distance between them and then went after her.

When they were far away from camp, Lexa suddenly stopped and calmly said "So, we meet again after all Clarke." Clarke froze at spot, when she heard Lexa say her name and started cursing her own stupidity. Of course Lexa knew about her all the time. She would never leave city without her guards.

Clarke step out from behind a tree, looked on Lexa and from unexpected anger she tighten her jaw. "All of that innocent people in Mount Weather are dead just because you betrayed us." Clarke said without an emotions in her voice. Commander turn around so they were face to face. Their eyes met. "We all are doing the best we can, Clarke. And as a Heda is my duty to protect my people at all costs."

Suddenly her head spinned and she had to lean against closest tree to keep herself upright. "I trusted you." She whispered with shaking voice and looked deeply in her eyes. Lexa didn´t say anything just keep staring at her. She silently watched Clarke and didn´t show any sign of weakness. Clarke wasn´t able to see any emotions in her face.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hi, If you find some mistakes, you can tell us about them and we will fix them.)

 **"As I said, Clark. Victory stands on the back of sacrifice."** Lexa´s voice broke silence in woods. Tone of her voice set Clarke´s heart wild. She had so many unanswered questions. But anger inside her started to rise on the outside and she cannot stop it. **"I need to protect my people as well, Lexa, but I would never in my whole life choose the same path as you. Path of traitor."** Clarke´s voice was rising. Last words she almost shout. Inside her were mixing feeling of hate, guilt and sorrow.

She made few steps closer to Lexa and then stopped. **"You have sacrificed everything what was between us because you are a coward."**

The longer she looked into her bright green eyes, the faster anger take over her. She could not hold it anymore and she took from her sheath dagger. Partly because she needed to get all her anger away and partly because she knew that no matter how hard she would try, Lexa would kick her ass blindfolded and single-handedly. That was something what Grounders really mastered. No one from Sky people could defeat them in fistfight. At least not yet.

Before Clarke could do anything, Lexa grabbed her hand, twisted it beneath her until Clarke dropped her dagger. Well she didn´t even noticed when she dropped it. She just felt pressure on her shoulder and she fell on ground. Luckily, she fell on moss so it was less painful than she thought it could.

Lexa always knows what she is doing. Clarke got up from ground and when she saw Lexa´s impassive look she tighten her jaw. She looked at ground and saw dagger lying at Lexa´s feet but she won´t go down easy. She started running in Lexa´s way, dodged her hand and she tried knock her on ground. Lexa easily dodged all her attacks and kicked her legs so it looked like Clarke fell by herself. **"You fight like a kid, Clarke. You don´t think about it, just throwing punches. If you will continue like that, you won´t have even slightest chance to defeat me."**

When Lexa ended her monologue, Clarke was on her feet and ready to attack again. But this time with the dagger which she took from ground. **"Show me what can you do."** Lexa challenged her and crouched down in defense posture. Clarke step from feet to feet and took a deep breath to calm herself.

How she was standing against Lexa with dagger in her hands, she started thinking about sense of all of this. She didn´t want her help, she didn´t need her advices how to fight and she didn´t want hurt Lexa. Not at all. Clarke just wanted her to suffer for everything what she has done. For that how she turned her back and left her stand alone with tears in eyes and hole in her heart.

She finally realized what she really felt. It wasn´t hatter or anger. A hatter was just temporal feeling under it was hiding pain. Pain so strong that suffering of titan Atlas who had weight of all world on his shoulders seemed like nothing.

She put her dagger down on ground and with gasping went away.

Lexa´s impassive look changed in seconds into worried one. **"Clarke?"**


End file.
